Sometimes when we touch
by TwilightNocturne74
Summary: Draco goes back in time and meets his teenage parents and lovely aunt Bellatrix, with whom he falls in love. Not to be taken too seriously. DMxBL rated for incest haha.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:****OK, let me make this clear, since nobody seems to get it: THIS STORY IS A JOKE. It was written as an inside JOKE between my friends and me (read author's note in chapter 2). Don't take it too seriously. Please. Bellatrix and Draco? Come on now. Also, if you look at the date the story was published and last updated, you'd see that it was written before book 6 came out. So obviously it goes against canon for HBP, and Dumbledore is still alive. Also, I know Blaise Zabini is a guy. JK Rowling failed to mention his gender prior to HBP. So don't blame me.**

* * *

Snape ran his fingers through his greasy black hair. He was pacing around his office, waiting for something-someone, rather.

Draco Malfoy swung open the doors to Snape's office and glided in, his green cloak sweeping perfectly behind him. His dirty blond hair wasn't combed today; strangely it was almost as messy as Harry's hair.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, "you're late."

"I'm sorry professor, but I was busy dealing with that Potter brat. He got in my way again," Malfoy explained.

"That doesn't give you an excuse for being late. This operation is a matter of timing," said Snape. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. What was Snape talking about? Yesterday Dumbledore informed Malfoy that he was to meet Snape in his office at exactly 3:00. So he was a little late... no big deal. But why was this a matter of timing? What did Snape want him to do?

Snape was rummaging through one of his desk drawers, searching for something. At last, he found what it was he was looking for and pulled out of the drawer a necklace with an hourglass hanging on a chain.

"A mission of time," Snape explained.

"That's a time turner," Malfoy stated.

"Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up. Dumbledore has been thinking about this for some time now, and he decided it would be good if we sent someone back in time to stop Voldemort from gathering death eaters. Since you're Head Boy this year, and in Slytherin, he's decided to send you," said Snape.

"There's another reason you're sending _me_, isn't there?" Malfoy inquired. Snape hesitated.

"Your father is a death eater; he was caught two years ago and sent to Azkaban, remember? Dumbledore knows you know who else is serving the Dark Lord. The Order has decided to send you back in time to the beginning of the first War and try to persuade most of the pre-death eaters not to join the Dark Lord. Including your father, of course," said Snape.

"What's in it for me? I don't see why you don't just send that Potter-git. He knows who the death eaters are," said Malfoy.

"I already told you! You're the best person we've got! Although Mr. Potter did see who the servants of Voldemort are, he doesn't know of those death eaters who are either dead or missing. You do, Draco. Do this for Dumbledore, and in turn, we offer you a position in the Order of the Phoenix," said Snape. Draco's eyes widened. This was it; finally he had his chance to show Harry up. If Draco was in the Order and Harry wasn't, Harry would indeed be miserable.

"I'll do it."

Draco was instructed to set his time turner to go back to 1974. That was a year before the wars began. He was to enroll into Hogwarts as the exchange student, Richard Brown. He was to seek out all future death eaters and convince them to stick to the 'light side'. When he had accomplished his mission as best he could, he was to come back to the future and report to Dumbledore.

Draco stood in the middle of the hallway. Classes were going on at the moment, and there were no students around to see him disappear in time. He set the time turner. 1974.

--TIME WARP-- (some cool "batman" like music plays in background)

Draco felt his feet slip in front of him and gravity was tugging at his body. He shut his eyes tight since he felt very strange and couldn't seem to grab a hold of anything. Suddenly he felt something underneath his feet. He looked down at the floor, and then up at his surroundings. He was still in Hogwarts. Did it work?

Suddenly the bell rang and students came rushing out of the classrooms. Draco almost got trampled. On top of that, he felt very dizzy and light-headed from his trip in time.

Looking around, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't see anybody he recognized, so he must have made it safely to 1974. When he reached his destination, he realized that most of the students were headed that way, anyway. They all sat down at their tables. It must have been lunchtime.

_I'm starved_, thought Draco. He made his way to sit at the Slytherin table, but then he realized this wasn't his year at Hogwarts. How was he going to eat? He hid himself in the back of the room and waited until everyone was finished eating and had cleared out of the Great Hall. He then spotted Dumbledore on the other side of the Hall, and went to go talk to him.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said, getting the headmaster's attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm new here... er, actually I haven't enrolled yet, but I need to... and, er..."

"Why don't you come with me to my office, Mr..."

"Brown," said Draco.

"Mr. Brown. Follow me," Dumbledore led Draco to his office.

"Now, Mr. Brown- may I inquire as to what your first name is?" Dumbledore queried.

"Richard. Richard Brown," said Draco.

"Have I spoken to your parents yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"No... I, er... my parents are dead... I, er, live with my relatives who are muggles. Yeah, and I um... they hate magic and, er, yeah," Draco quickly made that up off the top of his head until he realized that it sounded exactly like the life of Harry Potter.

"Where are you from, Mr. Brown?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sweden," said Draco. He didn't know how he came up with Sweden, but he just did.

"That's odd; you don't have an accent," said Dumbledore.

"I, er, grew up in England, you see?" Draco explained. He was getting tired of making stuff up. Dumbledore would never buy this phony story, thought Draco.

"I see," said Dumbledore. Why was Draco worried about lying anyway? It's not like he was doing something bad; actually he was doing something good. He was doing this for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well then. Shall we get you enrolled?" Draco relaxed. He hadn't failed yet.

"You can begin classes tomorrow; today we will sort you," said the old wizard. Draco was about to ask 'what for?' but then he remembered that he was a 'new' student.

Dumbledore grabbed the sorting hat off his desk and placed it on Draco's head.

"Malfoy," Draco jumped at this; the sorting hat seemed to know who he was, but Draco's cover had not been blown.

"Another Malfoy, huh? It's SLYTHERIN for you," said the sorting hat in a seemingly bored voice. Draco took the hat off his head and handed it back to Dumbledore.

"The password to the Slytherin common room is 'pureblood'," said Dumbledore. He then called the Slytherin prefect into his office to instruct him to give Malfoy a tour of the school. Draco didn't want to go on this 'tour' since he already knew his way around the castle, and since the castle was so huge, it would probably take forever, but he had to do it. He found he really wanted to do it when he saw who the Slytherin prefect was; none other than his father.

--TIME WARP--

"You sent Malfoy into the past?!?!?!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore, not caring how loud he was.

"It was the best thing I could think of at the moment. I realize that you would've wanted the job for yourself, but you would only have been distracted in being able to see your godfather and your parents again," said Dumbledore strictly.

"I'm not stupid, Professor! And Malfoy could really fuck things up big time!" Harry continued shouting.

"I trust him, Harry, and I trust you, too. But for now Mr. Malfoy was the best person I could think of to send." Harry sighed at this. There was no use arguing with Dumbledore.

"I guess you're right, professor. I just don't believe that I can trust Draco. I don't know what he's planning," said Harry.

"He is planning to follow my orders and complete his mission, as you would if you were in his position," said Dumbledore. Harry nodded at this.

"Get some rest, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, and Harry left his office deep in thought.

--TIME WARP--

Lucius Malfoy was looking at his 17 year old son, only he was 17, too, and he didn't know Draco was his son or from the future. Lucius' hair was slicked back the way Draco's normally is, and if Draco had done his hair the usual way, they would have looked identical. Instead, Draco's hair was messy; it fell in his eyes, his blue eyes. Lucius' eyes were brown and entrancing.

"Richard, is it? I guess I should show you where Slytherin Tower is. Do you know the password?" he asked Draco. Draco nodded.

"Pureblood," he said. Lucius nodded and began walking towards the Slytherin Tower. Draco followed.

When they got inside the common room, Lucius decided it would be good if he introduced Draco to some of the Slytherin 7th years.

"This is my girlfriend Narcissa," Lucius introduced Draco to his 17-year-old mother. She was short, with curly blond hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes that matched Draco's.

"Hi," said Draco.

"Hey yourself. You're cute," said Narcissa. Draco turned a deep shade of red.

"Narcissa, please stop flirting with the exchange student," said Lucius in an annoyed voice.

"Why? Does it make you jealous? You know, he kind of looks like you, Lucius. What's you're name?" she asked Draco.

"Richard. Or Rich. Whichever you prefer," Draco said.

"I like Rich," Narcissa winked at him.

"Uh... I...um, gotta go," Draco was getting nervous now. He left the room abruptly, bumping into a pretty 7th year girl as he did. She had long, black wavy hair and dark eyes, and she didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Watch where you're going," she said.

"Sure," Draco said, smiling at her. She gave him a what-the-fuck look and he winked at her and kept moving.


	2. A Plan

**Disclaimer: nothing here belongs to me except, of course, the plot.**

**Nobody reviewed the last chapter, so I've decided to try again. This time I will explain the concept of my story.**

**The reason I came up with idea was because of my friend, Jess, who we like to call Bellatrix because it's her favorite character, and the two are alike in a way. Well, Jess is in love with Tom Felton, a.k.a. Draco Malfoy, and since Draco is Bella's nephew, we joke around and call it incest. But anyway, we've had fanfics joking about it before, so I've decided to actually write one for **

Draco watched as the Slytherin 7th year walked off. She was beautiful; he thought he was in heaven just from watching her.

The next day Draco began classes. He had Potions first, so he made his way down to the dungeons.

Draco didn't see anybody recognizable except, of course, for his father. Lucius motioned for Draco to take a seat next to him and he did so.

More people started to enter the room and Draco spotted right away the Slytherin girl he bumped into before. She took a seat in front of him. Narcissa grabbed a seat next to her. Then the teacher entered the room.

Draco was expecting to see professor Snape at first, but he remembered that this was 1974, and Snape was probably only a student. Draco wondered if he had this class with Snape. His eyes wandered around the room and sure enough, 17-year-old Snape was sitting next to the girl with the wavy black hair. He could not see Snape's face from where he sat, but right away he recognized the greasy black hair.

The teacher began speaking, and Draco didn't even bother to listen. He knew all he needed to know about potions already. His main focus was on the future death eaters. He looked at the other Slytherin students in the class. He recognized none of them, but he knew that at least one of them was a future death eater.

When class was over, Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over towards the girl with the wavy black hair.

"Hey there," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Hi. You're the new kid, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. So... what's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" she ignored his question with the same question.

"Rich. My name is Rich. So... You got any plans after classes?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm hanging out with my _boyfriend_." She said the word boyfriend with an emphasis, hoping to make Draco a little jealous.

"Well... what are you doing right now, then?" he asked.

"Going to my next class. I have herbology and I believe you do too?" she queried. Draco nodded.

"Hey, Trixie, let's go!" Draco heard his mother call the girl. So her name was Trixie. He wouldn't forget it.

"Hey, Brown!" Lucius called. It took a while for Draco to realize his dad was talking to him.

Trixie and Narcissa walked to the greenhouses together, Draco and Lucius following close by.

"So, you and Narcissa, huh?" asked Draco. He figured he'd pry into the love lives of his parents.

"Yeah. Me and Narcissa. She's a babe," said Lucius. Draco winced. Did his father just use the word _babe_? This was not happening....

"What's the deal with her friend, Trixie?" asked Draco as he eyed the girl walking in front of him.

"Trixie? Oh, you mean Bellatrix. Nobody calls her Trixie except for her sister, Narcissa," said Lucius. Draco's eyes widened. Bellatrix? Sister?? The hot, mysterious 'Trixie' was really his aunt??? This really was not happening....

"Oh. Um... well, she's pretty hot," said Draco.

"Watch your step, Brown, she's taken already," said Lucius.

"By who?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Lucius pointed to a Slytherin 7th year not too far away from them. He was strikingly handsome, and Draco could see why his aunt liked him.

Finally they made it to the greenhouses, just before the bell rang. Again, the teacher was somebody whom Draco did not recognize. He noticed, however, that the Slytherins had this class with the Gryffindors. There, in front of him was an exact replica of Draco's rival, Harry Potter. _It must be Potter's bloody father_, thought Draco. Indeed it was James Potter, and he was the Head Boy of Hogwarts this year. Standing next to him was Harry's dead godfather, Sirius Black, and next to him was Draco's former defense against dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin, who hardly looked any younger in age. On James' other side stood a red-haired girl who was holding his hand. This, Draco expected, was Harry's mother. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. If he could break up Harry's parents, Harry would therefore never be born! But what would the consequences of that be? If he didn't have a rival, Draco wouldn't be able to show off. He would not have his popularity in the Slytherin house anymore.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the teacher called out. Draco jerked his up at the teacher but then realized that she was talking to his father. _Being the new student bites_, thought Draco. _You never get any attention_.

Draco's eyes fell back over to Harry's parents. They seemed like a nice couple, anyway, and Draco would hate to break them up. Then he saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus. His aunt and uncle did make a nice pair, but seeing them holding hands made him jealous. He wanted to be with Bellatrix. She was indeed the most beautiful Slytherin girl he'd ever seen. Narcissa was pretty, but plain. Besides, she is his mother. What other Slytherin girls did he know? There was his x-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, who was pug-faced and ugly; pugly, as Draco had called her. He only went out with her in hopes of becoming more popular. Having a girlfriend did not make any guy more popular, however. Who else? There was Blaise Zabini. She was even more ugly than Pansy. She never wore any makeup, and her choice of clothes was not that colourful. The rest of the Slytherin 7th years were guys, and Draco was not going to consider being gay.

When Draco got back to the Slytherin common room after classes that day, he wanted to rest. He knew he was supposed to be doing his job, but he couldn't help it. He laid down on a comfy couch and closed his eyes....

"Rich! Richard wake up, dammit!" Draco opened his left eye to see who was calling him.

"Bellatrix?"

"You're in our spot. Everyone knows Rodolphus and I have this couch. Nobody sits on it unless they want to deal with us," said Bellatrix. Actually, nobody ever touched that couch because of all the times Bella and Rodolphus had sex on it.

"Sorry," said Draco. He got up.

Draco watched as his aunt and uncle snuggled together on the couch. Envy filled his cold heart. Suddenly he had an idea; he knew that he had to break Bella and Rodolphus up. He wanted Bellatrix for himself and he knew just how to make it that way.

Draco asked someone nearby where he could find Lucius, and he was told to search the library. He went down to the library and indeed there was Lucius Malfoy, reading some book.

"Fath- I mean, Lucius!" Lucius looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"How long have Bellatrix and Rodolphus been dating?" asked Draco as he took a seat next to Lucius.

"Since last year, why?"

"No reason, really. Just wondering, actually. I, have to go, bye!" Draco ran out of the room fast leaving a confused Lucius behind. He ran into an empty classroom and set his time turner for one year into the past; 1973.

-- TIME WARP --

Draco was now a year in the past, and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He would get in the way of Bella and Rodolphus' blooming relationship, and he would claim Bellatrix as his own. Now, to find them...

**Sorry this chapter was a little sloppy but I'll try to make the next one better! Please, somebody, review!**


	3. A Source of Information

**A/N: I have changed the name from 'the passion of incest' to 'sometimes when we touch' because I had that song in my head, and now my friends are mad at me because 'the passion of incest' is just a funny title... too bad, jess and raq!!!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world! I mean the characters in this fanfic.**

_--Sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you 'til I die_

_'Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you 'til the fear in me subsides--_

Now, to find Bellatrix and Rodolphus...

Draco ran through the hallways. Although time was something he definitely had enough of, he felt the need to rush.

_Wham!_ Draco slammed into someone. He looked up.

"Watch where you're going, _Potter_!" Draco sneered at... wait a minute! That was _not _Harry!

"Who the bloody hell are you?" James Potter asked.

"Sorry, I... never mind. I, er, didn't mean to run into you," Draco apologized.

"That's okay. You still didn't answer my question. And- how do you know me?" James asked.

"Uh... I've heard a lot about you. I'm new here, you see. My name's Rich," Draco extended a hand and James shook it.

"I'm James, but I assume you knew that already. So... have you been sorted yet?"

"Ye- um, actually, no I haven't. I haven't even been enrolled yet," said Draco.

"Well, let me show you to Professor Dumbledore's office. There's a staircase leading to it right behind this statue. The password is _ice mice_," James explained.

Draco said 'thanks' and headed off to Dumbledore's.

After going through the whole process again, Draco was sorted into Slytherin for the 3rd time in his life. Then he went to go look for Bellatrix. This mission wasn't for Dumbledore anymore; it was for himself.

"_Serpens captiosus_," Draco said when he got to the Slytherin Tower. The portrait hole swung open and he entered the common room, receiving looks from everybody in the room.

"Uh... hey there, I'm new here and uh... can anyone tell me where the Slytherin boys' dorms are?" he asked. One of the guys pointed to where the girls' dorms were. It was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to fall for that one," said Draco proudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a girl," said Rodolphus.

"Shut up, Rodolphus! I'm sorry about him, he's just being an ass today." It was Bellatrix who spoke to Draco. So they hadn't gotten together yet. Draco would use this to his advantage.

"I'm Bellatrix," she extended a hand. Draco shook it.

"Rich," he introduced himself. He stared into Bella's eyes for a moment or so, entranced by their beauty. Then she motioned for him to sit next to her. He sat down and realized it was the same couch he was sleeping on before.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"My mom just died and this is where my dad lives," Draco lied.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Bellatrix. Draco smiled.

"Tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well, my family grew up here at Hogwarts and they were all in Slytherin, of course. I have two sisters and some cousins who go here as well, but two of them are in Gryffindor, actually. That would be my stupid sister, Andromeda, and my foolish cousin, Sirius," Bella explained, "And- oh, here comes my incredibly naïve sister Narcissa and her boyfriend." Narcissa walked over towards them, Lucius following her.

"Hey there, Trixie. Who's your friend?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"This is Rich. Rich, meet Narcissa," Bellatrix introduced the two of them.

"Hey there," said Narcissa, winking at Draco.

"Let's go, Narcissa," said Lucius, seemingly annoyed. He dragged Narcissa away.

"Nice meeting you, too!" Draco called after them.

"Don't hang around them. They're idiots," said Bellatrix. Draco nodded. All of a sudden, people started leaving the common room.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

"Dinner. Probably why everyone is leaving," said Bellatrix. She stood up and stretched.

"Well, let's go," said Draco with a smile. It seemed things were going his way...

They walked together to the Great Hall where Bellatrix went to sit with Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus, and the rest of the Slytherins. Draco didn't really want to sit by them...

"Hey, Rich!" Draco spun around at the sound of his 'name'. It was James Potter who had called him, all the way from the Gryffindor table. Draco walked over to the table and took a seat. For some reason, he felt much more comfortable eating over here.

"So... what house are you in?" James asked.

"Slytherin," Draco said coolly.

"Slytherin? Really? You're way too cool to be a Slytherin. Let me tell you something about Slytherins, Rich. They're mean, nasty, foolish gits who spend all their time beating up on first years and hexing people in the hallways," said James.

"You do the same thing," Sirius Black interrupted.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius! I'm talking to my new _Slytherin_ friend. So, Rich, you think you could tell me the password to the Slytherin common room?" Draco smiled.

"Not a chance. So... who're your friends?" Draco asked. There were several people sitting at the table, chatting to one another.

"On your left over there is my best mate, Sirius. Next to him are Remus and Peter. Across from them is Lily Evans, and next to her are some of her friends- I don't know their names, really, but- isn't Lily hot?" he asked. Draco eyed Harry's mom.

"Yeah, pretty hot. But- you two aren't going out?" Draco was surprised at this.

"Nope. Evans hates my guts. Apparently I'm too wild for her, but she'll understand one day that we're meant to be," said James. This got Draco thinking. A lot happens in just one year. Not only is Bellatrix single, but also Lily hates James Potter! Yet a year into the future they seem to be madly in love. Maybe Draco could prevent them from ever getting together. Maybe he could prevent the birth of Harry Potter after all.

Draco looked at the girls sitting next to Lily. One of them seemed vaguely familiar to him. She had short black hair with long pink bangs that fell in her blue eyes.

"Who is that next to Lily? With the pink hair?" Draco wondered.

"Oh, her. That would be Andromeda Black, Sirius' cousin. She's cool. Her sisters are in Slytherin; Bellatrix and Narcissa. Do you know them?" Draco nodded.

"Could you introduce me?" he asked.

"Oy, Andy!" James called. Andromeda looked at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked.

"Meet my friend, Rich," James introduced. Andromeda reached over the table to shake Draco's hand.

"Hi," she said with a bright smile.

"Hey," Draco returned the greeting.

"You new here?"

"Yeah, just moved here," he said.

"Well, nice to meet you."

"You too."

After dinner Draco got up to leave. He wanted to go look for Bellatrix, but Andromeda stopped him.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked him, smiling.

"Uh... sure, why not?" They took a walk through the hallways and talked.

"So, what's the deal with Lily and James?" Draco asked.

"James really fancies Lily, but she hates him. He never gives up on her, it's crazy," said Andromeda.

"Really? Why not?" he wondered. Perhaps Andromeda could be his source of information.

"Because James knows she's the only girl in Gryffindor who despises him, and it bothers him. All the other girls love him. He's one of the best looking guys in school," Andy explained.

"So... do you think if Lily liked him, he would stop liking her?" asked Draco.

"He'd definitely feel different about the subject," said Andromeda.

"Hmm... Well, what about your sister, Bellatrix? Is she single? Does she like anyone in particular?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, she's single. She likes this one Slytherin," said Andromeda.

"Rodolphus, right?"

"Him? No... she likes Lucius Malfoy." Draco's eyes widened. Bellatrix was in love with his father?

"That's very interesting," said Draco.

"Yeah, but since Narcissa snagged Malfoy, it's sister against sister," said Andromeda.

"Your sisters are fighting over my fath- er, Lucius?" asked Draco. Andromeda nodded.

"Bellatrix really liked Lucius, but Narcissa just had to get to him first. I hate both my sisters, but I actually feel bad for Bellatrix," said Andromeda.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my common room. Thanks for the chat, Andromeda," said Draco.

"Anytime. And please call me Andy," she said.

"Bye, Andy."

"Bye- Oh, hey, are you gonna eat lunch with the Gryffindors from now on?"

"I'll think about it," said Draco. He waved and headed for the common room. He found Bellatrix in the same spot she was before. She had her head in her arms and was dreamily watching Lucius, who was sitting across the room with Narcissa.

"Hey, Bella," said Draco, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hi Rich," she greeted him with a smile.

"You know you'll never win Lucius over just by staring at him," said Draco. Bella looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways," he said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're so clever, then tell me how I can get him to notice me," she said.

"You can't. But you can get Narcissa to be jealous of you over another guy. Now, is there anyone you can think of?" Draco asked.

"All the Slytherin guys are buffoons pretty much- except for you. Hey, what about you?" said Bellatrix.

"What's in it for me?" Draco smiled. He knew exactly what was in it for him, but he wanted to make his cause believable.

"What do you want?"

"Well... nothing, really. Just a girlfriend." Draco grinned.

"Hey, you know, you kind of look like Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix pointed out.

"Er... I do?"

"Yeah, if you'd just push your hair back out of your eyes," she pushed back his hair. "You do look like him. It's weird. But this is perfect! You're even hotter than he is."

"Really?" Draco gave her a cheeky smile.

"Definitely." She leaned over and kissed him. Phase one; accomplished. Now for phase two. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What do you know about James Potter?" he asked.

"Potter? All I know is he's some popular Gryffindor pretty-boy. Why?"

"No reason. Well, actually, I'm gonna be sitting with him and the Gryffindors at lunch. I'm hoping that doesn't bother you," said Draco.

"Well, if you want to be my boyfriend, and if I want Narcissa to be jealous of me, wouldn't you want to be seen sitting with me at lunch?" asked Bellatrix.

"Well, yeah. Never mind then." Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.


	4. A new couple

**Chapter 4**

**I accidentally forgot to put in that Draco had gotten changed after he took a shower- so now I've fixed it!!! yay! Ok, enjoy!**

Draco woke up that morning and took a shower. He hadn't done so since he left from the future. (Ew!) He got out of the tub with nothing but a towel to cover him and he exited the bathroom only to find Bellatrix sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Richard, dear. Enjoy your bath?" She was grinning with delight of getting to see him with nothing but a towel on. He had a six-pack as she had expected and his hair was combed back the way Lucius usually had it.

"Uh... yeah, actually, it was nice," said Draco. He looked at her; she seemed different today then she had yesterday. What was it?

"Is something wrong?" She raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Did you do something to your hair?" he asked. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"I thought you'd notice. I straightened it, do you like?" He nodded. But there was definitely something else. What was it? Oh, that's it. Bellatrix was wearing makeup on her eyes and lips, and she had on a tight, blood red sleeveless top along with a black mini skirt.

"You look sexy," he said. Bella grinned mischievously. She walked over to him and gave him a back rub. His muscles loosened and he became more relaxed as she did this. He almost dropped his towel.

Draco went into the bathroom and changed quickly, then came back out.

"Do you have any plans today?" she asked him. It was a Saturday. (a/n: I'm really not keeping track of days, here)

"Not yet," he turned around and stared into her deep black eyes. Eyes that were like two bottomless pits, never ending; a gaze that would go on forever and ever. His gaze traveled down to where her lips were. Irresistible, blood red lips, waiting to be kissed. He took Bella in his arms and planted a kiss on those lips and she eagerly returned it. Draco had never before kissed a girl. It was not that he was too nervous, but that it was never the right moment. And now was the perfect moment for passion. The sound of Draco's roommate clearing his throat interrupted their perfect moment, and Draco blushed a deep shade of red.

"Please take it somewhere else," said the boy. Draco took Bellatrix by the hands and led her into the common room. She seemed pleased to have an audience as they kissed once more, this time with much more chemistry between them.

"Looks like Trixie's got herself a new boyfriend," Narcissa commented. Lucius nodded, unable to take his eyes off Bella and Draco. Everyone else in the room seemed to also be in a trance, watching as the couple kissed fervently.

Draco and Bellatrix did not stop making out that entire morning. In fact, they let all of Hogwarts know that they were an 'item' during breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Wow, that new kid really has it going for him," said Peter at the Gryffindor table. James nodded in agreement.

"I wish I were that lucky. I must know his secret!"

"The secret, mate, is that my cousin's a _whore_," Sirius objected.

"She's hot, though," said Remus.

"It's a gene in the Black family," Sirius explained.

"Excuse me, are you going to eat those?" Andromeda Black reached over the table with her fork and grabbed a pancake off of Sirius' plate.

"Much like manners," he said.

"I think Andromeda's kind of hot, too," said Peter. Sirius looked at him in awe.

"Really? You want me to hook you up with her?" Peter shook his head.

"No way, man! I can't go out with her!"

"Oy, Andy! Pete here thinks you're pretty cute. Wanna go out with him tonight?" asked Sirius.

"Sure, why not?" said Andy. Andromeda was the type of girl who would do anything. She was bold, one of the reasons why she was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

"Meet him at the library at 7!" Sirius said. Andy nodded and finished eating her pancakes.

"Don't be nervous, Pete. I think it's good you have a date," said James.

"Yeah, it's great. I've just... never been on one before. What do I do?" James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Just leave that to us," they said, both smiling deviously.

After breakfast, Draco met with Andromeda to tell her the news.

"I already know, Rich. You two made quite a scene during breakfast," she said.

"Oh. I guess we did," he said.

"So what's on your mind?"

"James Potter. I, er, know for a fact that he and Lily are going to hook up in the near future. Please don't ask me how. I want your help to break them up before they're even together. Do you think you can do this?" Draco pleaded.

"Well... I guess I could. What makes you so sure they're gonna wind up together?" she asked.

"I told you not to ask. But- with your knowledge about the two of them, and my people skills, I think we can pull this off. What do you say?" Andromeda studied him for a moment, unsure of what to do. She figured it would be interesting to get two people who hated each other with a passion to hate each other even more, but was it worth it?

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, my dear," said Draco.

"Well, I'll get back to you on what I want, but in the meantime, I think I will help you. Now, to get to business, the first thing you'll need is to make James think Lily has a crush on him. That'll make him either back off, or try to win her over even harder. If he backs off, we're victorious, and you've nothing to worry about. If he tries harder to get her, then most likely he'll push her a little too far off the edge, and that'll be the end of those two. But there's another outcome of him trying too hard. That's what you absolutely do _not_ want to happen. She might become attracted to him and they might fall in love," Andromeda explained.

"Wow, you're good," Draco remarked.

"I try," said Andy.

"I think I can handle that much," he said.

"Oh, I've figured out what I want in return now," Andromeda said excitedly.

"Yes?"

"I have a date tonight with Peter Pettigrew. I've liked him for a while, and he's extremely shy, so I want to bring out the man in him. I know it's in him somewhere," said Andy. Peter Pettigrew. Draco knew that name from somewhere. Ah yes, he was a puny, cowardly little death eater who wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord at all.

"I'll see what I can do. You need to improve your people skills first, Andromeda. You're gonna have to take lessons from me. First, thought, take a good look at your sisters. If you dress and act like that, you'll be able to seduce Peter," said Draco.

"I don't want to be in any way like my sisters," Andy complained.

"Well, at least try dressing like them. Then, go talk to Peter. Well, I guess you'll see him tonight, so talk to him then. Tell him how much you like him, and that you want him to screw you," said Draco.

"Excuse me?!" Andy wasn't expecting that, "Is that what my sister says to you?"

"No, well, not yet, but if you really like this guy-"

"I don't want him to..._screw_... me. Not now, at least. Maybe in a few years, or something. I'm not exactly experienced with, er, sex," she said.

"Of course not. You're only a 4th year, right? Peter's two years older than you. He should be way more experienced... although I doubt it."

"Well, I guess I can try to find something in my closet a little more... _seductive_. But I'm still not sure what to say to get him to really like me," she said.

"It'll come to you naturally," Draco assured her.

"Well, thanks, Rich." She left for the Gryffindor common rooms.

Draco went back to the Slytherin common room and took out a notebook and a quill. On it he began to write:

**I Love James Potter**

****

****

**Mrs. James Potter**

****

****

**James** ::with a little heart around it::

"Wow, Rich, I didn't know you felt that way towards another man," Bellatrix giggled. She had been staring over his shoulder and reading what he had written.

"Bella! No, it's not what you're thinking, believe me," he said.

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"It's not for me, it's for Lily Evans. I'm trying to get James Potter to think Lily likes him," said Draco.

"Oh. Will that work?" asked Bella.

"If he thinks this is Lily's notebook."

Draco wrote Lily's name on the cover of the book.

"There," he said, "now to deliver this to Potter." He headed out to the Gryffindor common room, casually bumping into Andromeda on the way.

"Andy, nice to see you. How's everything going?"

"Good. You?"

"Take a look at his," he showed her the notebook.

"Good, only Lily dots her i's with hearts," Andy said, while fixing the handwriting.

"Thanks. Hey, would you mind letting me in the Gryffindor common room?" he asked.

"No need to. I'll just tell you the password. _Leo cervix_."

"Uh, thanks. I'll see you later," he waved and made his way to the portrait hole.

"Who's the-ere?" asked the Fat Lady in her sing-song voice.

"Uh. Er, l-leo cervix?" said Draco, nervous he wouldn't get in.

"Come on in," the Fat Lady said as the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Draco stepped through. In the common room he spotted James and his friends right away, and Lily Evans was nowhere to be seen.

"James, mate, what's up," said Draco casually.

"Rich. How'd you get in?"

"Your friend Andromeda let me in. Anyway, look what she showed me. This is Lily Evans's notebook," said Draco, handing the book over to James.

"Whoa! Did she really write this about me?" asked James.

"That's what Andy said. Apparently your crush has a crush on you," said Draco.

"But Lily can't like me! She hates me! I love it when she gets mad at me! What am I gonna do now?" Draco smiled. So far, so good.

"You can go snog her," said Sirius.

"Huh? No, I can't! That's what she'll want me to do!"

"Listen, James, just forget about Lily. She's obviously just another one of your fan girls, now. Anyway, I gotta go," said Draco.

"Sure. Thanks for showing me this, Rich." Draco waved goodbye and left the room. If all went well, Harry Potter would no longer exist.

**yay! I have reviewers!**

**Thank you, Sanjana and HopeofAFallenAngel!**

**Till next time,**

**Mina a.k.a. fullmoon-insanity!**


	5. A date

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Enjoy!**

Andy made her way to the library that night. It was 7 pm; right on time. Peter was sitting at a table, looking around nervously. He caught sight of Andromeda and smiled uneasily at her. She waved, grinning from ear to ear, and took a seat next to him.

"What's up?"

"Er... nothing really. Um, h-how about you?" Peter stammered.

"Not much. Uh... so where're we going?" she asked.

"Oh." Peter stood up, "follow me." He took her hand, gently leading her into the hall.

"Where are we going?" Andy repeated herself.

"Here," he said, taking out his wand and pointing it in Andy's direction. She raised an eyebrow at him before realizing his wand wasn't pointed at her, but behind her, at a statue of an old one-eyed witch with a humpback. He muttered something, and the hump opened, revealing a passageway.

"It's dark and creepy in there," she said simply.

"Oh. Maybe we should forget about it then," he said uncomfortably.

"No way! It looks like fun!" She winked at him and he blushed crimson in the face.

"Okay then," he started to say, but Andy was already inside the cave. He followed her.

"It's so spooky in here. This is so great, Pete! Are we having our date in here?" He shook his head.

"Oh. Well- ACK!" Andy jumped up, shrieking, so much that Peter had to hold her down.

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw a rat!" she shrieked again. Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay-"

"There it is!" Peter looked where Andy was pointing and there, indeed, was a baby rat. He walked over towards it.

"It's okay, little rat. Don't be scared of us," he said. He actually looked concerned for the rat, which made Andy giggle.

"Pete, you're talking to a rat! But... I think I know why. It's because you have nobody to talk to. It's because Sirius and James and Remus treat you more like a groupie than a friend," said Andy. Peter hesitated.

"That's not true," he said. She sighed.

"It's okay to be honest about your feelings."

"What are you talking about?" His words came out in short, stifled, nervous laughs. Was he laughing at her?

"I'm talking about how popular my cousin and his friends are and the fact that you don't get any of the glory! Nobody knows who you are, Peter," she said boldly. Peter gazed at her through narrowed eyes.

"You don't know what you're saying, Andy. I have friends and I'm very popular. I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise. I like my life as it is," he said.

"Look at you, Peter! You're talking to rats! Whenever I tell my friends about you, they have no clue who you are! You're just that shy kid who hangs out with Sirius, James, and Remus!"

"You tell your friends about me? Why?" Andy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Because I like you," she said honestly.

"I-I had no idea that you liked me. I didn't think anyone liked me," he confessed. She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"You see, Pete, I wanted you to open up to me. Rich was wrong about what I wanted," she said. Peter smiled.

"Well, are you ready for our date. I wanted to take you somewhere," he said.

"You mean our date's not in this cave?" he shook his head. "Good, it smells in here." Andy pinched her nose between her pointer finger and thumb. Peter smiled again.

"Follow me," he said, taking her hand and leading her through the cave. Andy squinted through the darkness until she finally saw a faint light. They came into a small room lit by three or four candles.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Shrieking Shack. Andy's eyes widened with excitement.

"This is so cool!" she said.

* * *

Back in the castle, Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book peacefully. She was interrupted.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she put down her book.

"I know how you feel about me," he said.

"What are you talking about, James?"

"I know that you like me, but I can't be the person you want me to be. I'm sorry," he put a hand on her shoulder and she brushed it off.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? I never said I liked you!"

"I know you didn't say it, but I know you feel it. I can't say I feel the same, Lily," he said.

"What in the- are you feeling okay? James, you know I don't like you. Is this some sort of cheap trick to get me to go out with you?" Lily was mad and confused at the same time.

"What do you mean? I saw your notebook. I know you love me," he said.

"James Potter, I would never love you, even if you were the last guy on earth!" With that, Lily up and left.

James sighed. He couldn't comprehend what was going on, but he was almost certain he was right. Lily liked him. She wanted him. All the girls did. He didn't return the feeling. That was all there was to it.

"Having girl troubles, mate?" Rich entered the scene.

"Are you positive she likes me?" Draco nodded.

"Definitely," he said.

"That creeps me out. I can't stand her," James said.

"You seem angry," Draco noted.

"Of course I'm angry! Lily has to face the fact that she's wrong and I'm right," he said.

"Good. You teach her a lesson, mate. For now, I gotta go," Draco left, feeling satisfied that he had done his job, and returned to his common room where an impatient Bellatrix waited for him.

"There you are. I had to endure sitting next to those two this whole time. You said you'd be right back," she said. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting next to Bellatrix, and they were all over each other.

"There's no room on the couch for me," Draco stated. He winked at her and smiled deviously. He took out his wand and a moment later a cold bucket of ice poured on top of the couple. Lucius jumped up and Narcissa shrieked. Draco sat down.

"Nice job," Bella commented.

"Not yet," he said. He slipped an arm around her waist and the other stroked her hair. Pressing his lips to hers, Bella's eyelids fluttered closed. Kissing him sent chills down her spine. She wondered if Narcissa felt this way when she was with Lucius. Nevertheless, she took in the warmth of his embrace.

Just then a bucket of eggs dropped on their heads. Draco glowered at the culprits. His parents stood there, laughing their heads off. Teenage parents were the last thing he needed right now. Muttering a cleaning spell for Bellatrix and himself, Draco got on his feet.

"You two are going to regret doing that!" he said. He pointed his wand at them and they ceased laughing.

"What are you going to do?" Lucius snickered.

"You'd better not stick around to find out," Draco said.

"You know what? You can have the couch," Lucius said.

"No! I'm not giving up without a fight," Narcissa complained.

"It's just a couch, Narcissa. We can go somewhere more... _private_," he said, winking at her.

"Oh. OH! Okay," she said, and followed him to the boy's dorms.

"I hate privacy," Draco said.

"I know you do," Bella grinned and pulled him onto the couch next to her.

* * *

"So do you wanna scare some innocent bystanders, or what?" Peter asked Andromeda, grinning mischievously. Andromeda couldn't resist his smile. She nodded and took a peek out of the window. Some people were walking by, and Pete whispered something into her ear. She nodded and then screamed as loud as she could. The people backed away from the house and ran as fast as they could. Peter doubled over laughing.

"That was fun, no?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my throat kind of hurts from screaming," she said.

"Well, I don't know any spells to help that, but..." his voice lowered to a whisper, "It helps if you whisper like this. And maybe if you massage your neck like this..." He stroked her neck gently until she was purring like a cat.

"That feels good," she whispered, slowly closing her eyes. Peter stared at Andromeda, still massaging her neck. She was wearing a low, v-neck, black shirt. His hand fell lower and she grasped it, leading it down to her waist. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was the first time Peter had been kissed by a girl, and he liked it a lot.

Andromeda wasn't sure what she was doing, but like 'Rich' had said, it just came to her naturally.

**I figured if I start writing shorter chapters, maybe I'd be able to update more often. We'll see if that works or not. To my reviewers-**

**Bebe- thanks! I'm glad to know my writing is disturbing. No, really, I am.**

**Carpe diem 89- wow, my first one-worded review. Thanks!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, guys! Thank you all so much!!!!**


	6. Back to the future

**I haven't been able to update at all… I hope nobody's mad at me… teehee… well; I think it'll be okay since this is my less popular fanfic. Okay… this fanfic sucks. But I know where it's going and I'll try to get it there some way or another. Plus, that whole write shorter chapters thing didn't work, so here's a long chapter for you:**

**Chapter 6**

James Potter sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring at Lily Evans madly. He could not figure her out, nor could he get her to admit her feelings for him. Why did she have to torment him?

"Hey, Potter!" Draco snuck up on James.

"Wha- oh, hey Rich. I can't get Lily to 'fess up. Got any new ideas?"

"Hm… why don't you just ask her out?" Draco suggested.

"I do that all the time! Well, lately I haven't been doing that, but that's because she's pissing me off."

"Look, if she likes you, she'll say yes, won't she? If not, then just give up on her."

"I can't give up on Evans! If she's says, no, I'll just try harder," James sighed. "Maybe you don't understand how I feel, Rich."

"You're right. I don't. But I do understand that you're making some wrong choices. You have to stop bothering her, mate!"

"I'll stop bothering her, then. That's a perfect idea! Maybe if I ignore her, she'll come to her senses!"

"No, James! She doesn't have any senses! Just give up!"

"No way! I'm gonna win her over, no matter what!" Draco sighed. He couldn't understand how the mind of James Potter worked, but he was pretty sure that 99 percent of it was thoughts about Lily. He left the Gryffindor Common room, and went to his own common room, happy to find Bellatrix sitting on the same couch she always sat on. She moved over and let him sit next to her.

"What's new?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You seem frustrated."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Okay." She took his arm and put it around herself, moving closer to him, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Rich… I love you," she said. Draco's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, at first I was just going out with you to make Lucius jealous, but now I don't even care about Lucius. I really care about you. You're hot and smart and you're always here for me."

"Oh. Yeah, well, um, I'm glad you feel that way about me," said Draco. He wasn't expecting this from Bellatrix, but he was glad she'd said it.

A week went by and Draco watched Harry's parents closely. It seemed that James was really good at ignoring someone. Lily kept staring at him, as if not used to him looking anywhere else but at her. At the end of the week, Draco talked to James about it.

"So… are you going to ask her out?" he asked.

"Yes," said James, confidently.

"When?"

"Really soon."

"How?"

"I'm going to try and be romantic about it, like I can't live without her (which I can), and if that doesn't work, I'll get down on my knees and beg."

"Wow, that's called commitment," Draco commented.

"Yeah, well, I realize that I really like Lily, and I can't convince myself not to like her. So, I'm really going for it. This time, I really mean it. I really want her to like me"

Well, Draco's plans were foiled. Unless, of course, Lily said no. But what were the odds of that? They were meant to be.

Draco knew that he and Bellatrix were never meant to be. They simply weren't supposed to be with each other, and yet he was defying all laws of time. He couldn't let go of her now that he had her. Besides, she loved him, and he loved her.

* * *

Draco was getting used to his new environment, and before he knew it, a whole month flew by. He and Bellatrix had gotten really close, and so had Peter and Andromeda. James and Lily had fallen for each other as well. But after a while, he started to miss his own time. If he left, he could come back, couldn't he? And then it would be as if no time had gone by while he was away. But what if he couldn't come back? He would never be able to see Bellatrix again, except in her old age (okay, she wouldn't be that old…but it'd just be weird). And how exactly had he changed the future? He didn't do what he came here to do… but he must have affected the future somehow.

So on one evening Draco decided he would just leave without telling anyone except for Bellatrix. He told her he was going away for a while and she should wait for him, even if he didn't comeback for years and years.

He stepped into an empty classroom and made sure nobody was around. Then he set his time turner for the future.

--TIME WARP--

The first thing Draco saw when he arrived at his set time was his rival, Harry Potter, who didn't seem too surprised to see him.

"Draco, mate, where've you been?"

"Potter… did you just call me 'mate'?"

"Yeah… so what?" Harry looked confused.

"Um… nothing. I, uh… just got back from that mission Dumbledore sent me on."

"Oh, right. Er, did it work?"

"I don't know yet," said Draco, "Are we- are we friends, or something?"

"No!"

"Oh, good."

"I was being sarcastic, Draco. Of course we're friends! We've been friends since we were first years!"

Draco's eyes widened. He had changed his future… but was it for the better, or for the worse?

"Right, of course we are. Um… Ok, Harry, I need you to do me a favor. Let's say this mission has caused me to lose all my memory, right? Can you tell me exactly what the fuck is going on, since I apparently forgot?"

"Okay. Your name is Draco Malfoy."

"I know that, you git!"

"Right… okay then. You are a Slytherin at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I know that, too," Draco said angrily.

"Well what don't you know?"

"Why the hell are we friends?"

"I don't know! Because… we share interests, and we hang out a lot…"

"When did we become friends?"

"Well, I guess when we met that one day in Diagon Alley."

"What? What happened in Diagon Alley that would make us friends?"

"How should I know?" Harry replied.

"Well, at least tell me your still friends with Weasley and that mudblood," said Draco.

"Hey! Draco, you really did lose your memory, didn't you? You'd never call Hermione a mudblood! She's our friend!"

"A muggleborn is no friend of mine!" Draco argued.

"Watch it! My mom is a muggleborn!"

"D-Did you just say… 'is'?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Your mom isn't…dead?"

"No! Where did you come up with that idea?"

"And your father?"

"Alive, of course."

"Wow. And… your godfather, too?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"How what, Draco?"

"They're supposed to be dead! All of them! Every single, bloody one of them! DEAD! Or at least in Azkaban," said Draco.

"What do you mean? How could they have died, Draco?"

"Voldemort kills them! He kills them, and Sirius Black goes to Azkaban for a crime he never committed, and is killed 15 years later by…"

"By who?"

"Bellatrix. Oh, god. What have I done? It's my own fault I'm friends with you. You were raised by a pureblood wizard family, and when we met that day, we must have become friends somehow. Harry, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Draco's eyes widened. He influenced Harry, and Harry was put into Slytherin.

"And… do you still have your scar, Harry?"

"Of course I do," said Harry, lifting his hair off his forehead to reveal a lightning-shaped scar.

"But- how? What happened 17 years ago?"

"Don't you know? Voldemort attacked my parents, but Peter Pettigrew saved their lives. When Voldemort tried to kill me…"

"You got that scar, and he lost his power, right?"

"Yeah. Is that all? Do you need to be reminded any more unfortunate details?"

"No." Peter Pettigrew saved the lives of Lily and James Potter. He didn't betray them. Was this because of Andromeda? Had she changed him? Draco had some much more to ask, but he couldn't say anything else to Harry. He didn't care. He wanted to go back into the past and change everything. But he couldn't do that, either. If he went into the past, he'd have to face Bellatrix again. He wouldn't be able to leave her again. He'd want to stay with her. And what would the consequences be if he did?

"Harry," he had to ask one more question, "What happened to my aunt; Bellatrix?"

"She's dead, Draco. She committed suicide when she was 19 years old."

"Oh." This, he knew, was his own fault. He left his lover behind, and she couldn't take it. She killed herself.

"Harry, I have to go back in time."

"Why?"

"Because I left something there and I want to get it back," said Draco. If Bellatrix was going to end up dead instead of living, he might as well go into the past, find her, and bring her into the future with him. Of course, this would pose a problem with his family, seeing him with a younger Bellatrix, but at least he'd be happy. It didn't matter. He'd run away if he had to. Anything for Bellatrix.

**HAHA! I have left you all at a cliffy! What will happen now? Let me tell you, Draco will get in some deep shit. But you'll have to wait and see! Next chapter is the conclusion!!!!**


	7. The past takes its toll

**Chapter 7 **

Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could, not knowing or caring where. He reached for his time turner. It was gone.

Suddenly he bumped into a large figure. He looked up at the person who was overshadowing him.

"Hey there, Draco. Did you finish your mission already?"

"Hagrid."

"Yes?"

"Uh… have you seen Dumbledore? It's imperative that I speak with him this minute," Draco said.

"Well, he's in his office now, but you didn't answer my question…"

"Move it, you big oaf!" Draco had no patience for some half-giant getting in his way. He needed to get another time turner immediately. He pushed his way past Hagrid and entered Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting in his seat with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"I've been expecting you," he said.

"What happened to my time turner?" Draco asked.

"It's right here," Dumbledore held up the hourglass charm, "I had charmed it before you left so that when you came back, it would transport to me."

"Why?"

"I know what happened in the past. I saw what you did. I feared something like that might have happened. It would have been much worse if I had sent Harry instead, however. Nevertheless you did change the present," said Dumbledore.

"May I have the time turner?" Draco asked politely.

"No."

"Please. You don't understand, Professor, I _need_ to go back!"

"You _want_ to go back, Draco! There is no reason for you to do so. It will only destroy your life and the life of the woman you love."

"Her life is already destroyed! She killed herself for _me_!"

"The life of a death eater for the life of a member of the Order of The Phoenix. You do the math, Draco," said Dumbledore harshly.

"This has nothing to do with her killing Sirius Black! I've changed her, Professor! She wouldn't kill anyone!" Draco pleaded.

"And yet she killed herself, didn't she? Let's leave it that way," said Dumbledore.

"No," a voice came from behind Draco. He turned around to see his 'best friend.'

"Mr. Potter, this is a private conversation. Please leave now," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not going anywhere until you hand over that time turner," Harry said while pulling out his wand. He pointed it in Dumbledore's direction.

"Why on earth would you even _think _to threaten me?" Dumbledore raised his voice.

"Because you are not acting nobly. Draco is asking you kindly to help him save someone's life," said Harry.

"That woman is a murderer!" Harry's grip on the wand tightened.

"No. Not the Bellatrix I knew. How can a murderer love someone the way that she loved me? She's not a murderer!" Draco shouted.

"You're in love with your aunt?" While Harry was distracted- and disturbed- at what Draco had just said, Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry's wand flew into Dumbledore's hands. He then pointed both wands at Draco and Harry.

"The two of you are suspended for threatening the headmaster! You are to never come back to Hogwarts ever again! Go pack your bags while I contact your parents."

"But professor…" Harry tried to argue with Dumbledore, but it was no use without his wand.

"GO NOW OR ELSE…"

"_Crucio_!" A beam of red light flashed from Draco's wand. As Dumbledore fell over in pain, Draco smiled mischievously.

"Blimey, Draco, where'd you learn to do that!" Harry was half-impressed, half-scared for his life.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Draco explained.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Uh…I'll explain later. Now take the time turner from Dumbledore, and let's go!" Harry obeyed, taking his wand back as well, and the two of them ran from the office.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Set the time turner to 1973."

-TIME WARP-

Draco and Harry both appeared in front of an awe-struck Bellatrix.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Well, I might as well explain everything. My name isn't Rich. It's Draco. This is my 'best mate,' Harry Potter. We're both from the future, and- here's the tough part- I'm actually your…" Draco trailed off.

"Yes?" Bellatrix arched her brow.

"I can't say it. It's, er, well… It's just too strange. But I want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens, okay?" Bellatrix nodded.

"So… Draco. I like that name," she said.

"I'm glad."

"Uh… Draco, why are we here again?" Harry asked.

"To rescue the princess," Draco replied. He took Bella's hand.

"Let's go back," he said to Harry, and then, turning to Bellatrix, "I want to take you with me, okay?" Bellatrix smiled and nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait… if we take her back… wouldn't that cause some confusion? She's not meant to be in the future, Draco," said Harry.

"I know, but I can't- I won't- leave her here. I need her to come with me."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't care what they say. You know what? I'll leave Hogwarts and run away with Bellatrix. I'm already suspended anyway," said Draco.

"You're suspended because Dumbledore has completely gone off his rocker! And besides, YOU'RE FREAKING DATING YOUR AUNT!"

Bellatrix stared blankly at Draco.

"I'm your… _aunt_? But that would mean…" Draco squeezed Bella's hand.

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black are my parents. You are my aunt, Bellatrix."

"…"

"Let her decide now if she wants to come back," Harry said.

"I just can't believe it. It's all too weird. Lucius is your father? But I guess that explains why you look like him so much," she said.

"Well, will you come back with me? I know that will seem kind of strange for you, but now that you know the truth, it's not safe for you to stay here. It might completely destroy the future," said Draco.

"That's possible," said Harry, "so please… Bellatrix, you're a good person. I didn't think… I didn't think you would be, for some reason."

"It's because some time, in a another reality, Bellatrix kills the person who you care for the most," said Draco.

"It doesn't matter, then. Nothing matters anymore. Draco, we're going back to the future, and Bellatrix, you're coming with us!"

"I can't…" Bellatrix hesitated, "I-I just can't… stay here any longer! Draco, if you wish for me to come with you, then I must! I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck and he retuned the embrace gently. As she pulled away, Draco noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"You're crying," she said.

"I am?" Draco wiped his eyes with his sleeve and saw that the sleeve was wet. Bellatrix laughed.

"You're sure you want to go back with me?" he asked her. She nodded and hugged him again. Draco kissed her passionately on the lips. Harry cleared his throat, indicating that it was time for them to leave.

-TIME WARP-

When they all arrived at the correct time, they were standing outside of Dumbledore's office, coincidentally. Bellatrix looked around.

"Wow. Everything's so… _different_," she stated.

Harry took out his wand and slowly opened the door to Dumbledore's office. Everything was different. There were papers over the walls and on the desk. It all seemed so unorganized. Dumbledore was lying unconscious on the ground. Had it been that Draco's _cruciatus_ curse had knocked Dumbledore out?

Draco, Harry, and Bellatrix entered the office. The papers on Dumbledore's desk were all old articles from the _Daily Prophet_. Draco picked one up and read:

October 23, 1973 The Case of the Missing Witch 

Below was a picture of 16-year-old Bellatrix. She wasn't smiling in the picture, and instead looked really downcast. She was looking anywhere but up, and she kept twirling her finger in her still-wavy hair.

Bellatrix let out a shriek. Draco spun around and saw Dumbledore grabbing Bellatrix by the wrist and taking out his wand.

"Don't…!"

"You've just made a huge mistake, Draco. A mistake that will cost you the life of this girl!"

"_Crucio_!" This time the curse came from a different direction. Severus Snape was standing at the door to the office, pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore cringed with pain, releasing Bellatrix from his grasp.

"I have been wanting to do that for years!" he said.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" said Draco.

"Yes, well, while I hold him off, will you kindly take the floo powder from inside Dumbledore's top drawer and contact the minister of magic? This man must be arrested for assaulting three students. And while your at the fireplace, you can take those old newspapers and burn them if you like. Those copies weren't actually published, but Dumbledore has been trying to do so for years," Snape explained. Draco nodded and obeyed Snape's orders.

The minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, was contacted at once, and Dumbledore was taken to Azkaban, where he would serve a 2 year sentence. Hogwarts was closed for the year until they could find a new headmaster (some people heard that Snape had wanted the job), and Draco decided he would take Bellatrix home with him and try to explain everything to his parents.

"Draco, darling! You're here!" When Draco arrived home, he received a warm welcome, until, of course, his mother saw her supposedly-dead sister as a 16-year-old girl.

"Trix...ie...?" Mrs. Malfoy held a hand up to her face, and Bellatrix did the same thing.

"Narcissa... you're so... old!"

"You-You can't be alive! It's not possible! And why do you look exactly the same as when you disappeared? What happened to you, Trixie?"

"Well... the truth is, I'm in love with your son," said Bellatrix.

"What!"

"It's true, mom! I brought her to this time, from 1973. That's why she went missing!" Draco explained.

Lucius' head popped out from behind the door.

"Is Draco home? Oh...- Holy shit!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Hey Lucius!" she said.

"Is it really you, Bella?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Wow! I don't know what to say!"

"Really? Wait till you hear this- she's in love with our son," said Narcissa.

"WHAT?"

"That's what I said."

"Listen, I know it's strange, but... well, nobody else really knows that this is the same girl who went 'missing' 23 years ago. Nobody knows that she's my aunt!"

"Draco! Have you lost your mind!" Narcissa shouted.

"Maybe I have… but I really don't care what you have to say about it! I'm an adult now, and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want!"

* * *

Draco ran away, like he said he would if things got bad. He and Bellatrix moved out of the country. He never again saw his parents, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, or anyone from his past. He figured they were all better off now without him, especially Harry. After all, he did helpsave the lives of Harry's parents and godfather. The only thing Draco heard about was how, after Hogwarts re-opened with Minerva McGonagall taking Dumbledore's place as the headmistress, Voldemort and his remaining death eaters had attacked the school. Apparently Harry and the rest of the Order of the Phoenixhad fought. Many died, but Harry had defeated Voldemort.

Bellatrix and Draco had 9 children, and lived in a small house somewhere in western Europe. Thanks to Harry Potter, the war was over, and they could live in peace. And although Draco didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't havebeen with Bellatrix if it weren't for Harry. And so ends our story, the twisted tale of Draco Malfoy and his aunt/lover Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**Was that the weirdest ending or what? But it was good. yes, i am sooo good. and its supposed to be twisted, so if you don't like it, then write your own ending!**

**heh, no really, what do you think should have happened? i want to know your opinions, folks.**

**XOX always, **

**Mina**


End file.
